


A sleepy Spencer is a clingy Spencer

by vcdbtch2



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Spencer Reid, clingy Spencer, moried, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: Derek notices Spencer hasn't been sleeping well and does whatever he can to help.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	A sleepy Spencer is a clingy Spencer

Throughout the entire case in Texas, Derek had been worried about his boyfriend. Spencer obviously hadn't been sleeping much lately, and it was starting to show, if the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of concentration said anything. Derek was extremely concerned about whatever was keeping his boy from sleeping, but he didn't let it stop his performance on the case and he promised himself he would wait until after the case to worry more.

Derek didn't seem to be the only one who noticed Spencer's lack of sleep. JJ and Emily were especially kind to him, each taking a few files from his pile to lessen his workload a bit and Hotch had went as far as to keep him out of the field for as long as possible. Spencer seemed to notice everyone's behaviour towards him, but he was too exhausted to protest so he just let it happen. This really had Derek worrying, knowing Spencer wasn't the type to let people do things for him without putting up a fight.

Now on the jet ride home, he was finally able to sit back and watch his boyfriend. As far as he knew, Spencer had been sleeping normally. He never felt his boyfriend so much as shift in the bed during the night, so he always just assumed Spencer was in a deep sleep. Of course, if Spencer was struggling to sleep, he would never tell anyone about it, especially Derek. The older man had spent years trying to get him to come to him about whatever problems he was having, and just as he thought Spencer was getting past the stage of secrecy, this happens. 

He couldn't get upset with Spencer for not telling him he wasn't sleeping well though, not after everything he had been through. Since his Mother was diagnosed, Spencer had to step up and become the Father of the household since his own left. Being the adult of the house and having to look after his sick Mother meant he had to put his own problems aside, and sometimes he forgets he doesn't have to do that anymore.

Derek stood up and quietly walked to where his boyfriend was sat with his head resting uncomfortably on the window and sat down beside him. Almost immediately, Spencer had moved so he was curled against his partner's side, and Derek couldn't help the fond smile that crept on his face as a result. Spencer was never this affectionate in public, especially while they were around their team.

The team knew they were together, apparently they had known before they had even come out as gay. Derek didn't mind showing his relationship to the team, in fact he loved it, but Spencer was still a little reserved about it so they decided to keep their personal and private lives separate from the team. For Spencer to curl up to his side like he did either meant he was ready to show more PDA or he was simply too exhausted to notice what he was doing.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriends back.

Spencer could only manage a hum in response, the warmth of his boyfriend's side against him only making him more sleepy. Derek let out a small huff of laughter, simply at just how adorable Spencer was being. He noticed the small shivers that were continuously running through his boyfriend, and only then did he realise how chilly it had become.

"You want my hoodie?" Derek asked, already slipping the fabric over his head and tugging it over his boyfriends small body. Derek's hoodies were sometimes the only thing Spencer could wear without the fabric feeling itchy and scratchy against his skin. It was a win win really, Spencer got to wear something that made him feel comfortable and safe while Derek got to see his boyfriend huddled up in his clothes.

By the time Spencer settled back into Derek's side, he was already out like a light. Derek smiled fondly and gently brushed some golden curls behind his ears, marvelling at just how soft and innocent his boy looked when he was asleep. Spencer was soft and innocent most of the time, but he seemed to be extra lovable when he was asleep. 

Derek could feel eyes on him and when he looked up, he saw Emily looking at him with a smile. It was the first time they had really ever shown affection towards each other as a couple in front of the team, so it felt little weird for her to be watching but he just smiled and closed his eyes. 

***

He must have fallen asleep himself at some point because the next time he's aware of his surroundings, he's also aware of Spencer shifting slightly next to him. Derek frowned and looked down, noticing Spencer awake and staring out the window.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Derek murmured into his ear, keeping his tone just above a whisper so he wouldn't wake the team.

Spencer shook his head with an exasperated huff, shifting yet again as if he was trying to get comfortable. Derek understood what he wanted almost instantly and opened his arms, allowing his boyfriend to crawl onto his lap and lie against his chest. They didn't always cuddle like this, only when Spencer was feeling a little sad or when his insecurities got the better of him, but it was easily Derek's favourite way to cuddle.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing Spencer's curls to the side so he could whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired but I can't sleep" Spencer huffed. Derek knew how hard it was for Spencer to fall asleep at the best of times, but for him to be curled up in Derek's arms and still wide awake, there must be something on his mind. Usually, Derek's smell and warmth was enough to lull Spencer to sleep and if it wasn't, then there was more than likely something else going on.

Derek didn't want to ask about it here though, especially when it seemed all Spencer wanted to do was cuddle. The older man was more than happy to do so, wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer's back while tangling a hand in his long curls. His boyfriend let out a content sigh in response, and Derek's heart had never felt so full before. 

Sometimes, he will be sitting on the couch with Spencer in his arms, listening to his boy ramble excitedly about the movie they are watching and Derek would suddenly realise that Spencer is _his_ and his only. He's the one who gets to kiss him, he's the one who gets to hold him, no one else can see Spencer the way he does. Derek didn't know how he got so lucky to get his boy, but he sure as hell was going to keep him.

***

When he woke up next, it was to JJ gently shaking his shoulder, telling him they landed. Derek groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, watching as his fellow teammates slowly filed out, giving him soft looks on their way past until it was just he and Spencer left. He wished he could let his boyfriend sleep for a few more hours, but it would be too difficult to carry him and their bags at the same time.

Derek slowly sat up, giving his eyes time to adjust to the bright light before he gently moved Spencer's hair to the side and started peppering his face with kisses. That was how he woke his partner up every morning, even if they didn't have the time to be affectionate, and he knew Spencer secretly loved it.

"Baby, we landed, lets go home" He said, watching as Spencer slowly started to open his eyes. Out of everything that they did together, watching his boyfriend wake up was easily Derek's favourite thing to do. 

Spencer only whined in response and snuggled further into Derek's chest, burying his face in his neck. Derek's heart exploded there and then, and he really wished he had a camera to capture this moment forever. He would have gladly stayed in the jet all day with Spencer snuggled up to him if it meant his boyfriend could sleep, but he knew they would both feel more comfortable in their own home.

Derek knew he wasn't going to be able to get Spencer off his chest, so he sighed and stood up as best he could, prompting Spencer to wrap his legs around his waist while he grabbed their bags. It was easier than he expected to walk with his boyfriend clinging to his front, but he knew as soon as he got to the stairs it would become increasingly difficult.

Luckily for him, he managed to get them both down the stairs with their bags safely, now he just had to get to the car. The car wasn't too far away but as light as Spencer was, he was starting to become a dead weight. He couldn't be annoyed at his boyfriends clinginess though, knowing how frustrating it was for Spencer when he couldn't sleep. Derek was frustrated that his pretty boy never got enough sleep, he just wished things could go right for his boy for once.

When they got to the car, Derek fumbled for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the car. He opened the front door and carefully manoeuvred Spencer's sleeping form into the seat, pulling the seatbelt over him. With Spencer safely in the car, he then put their bags in the back and headed to the drivers side.

The drive home was quieter than he was used to. Usually, Spencer would be talking his ear off, even if it was the middle of the night and they had just gotten back from a case. He would normally listen to the radio or some music if he was alone, but he couldn't risk waking his boyfriend up so he opted for sitting in the quiet. Occasionally he would look over to Spencer and smile softly, still unable to believe Spencer was his. 

When he pulled up to the driveway, Derek was quick to hop out of the car and unbuckle Spencer's seatbelt. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend up, but he knew as soon as Clooney saw his owners were home, he would be jumping all over them and it would be difficult to walk.

"Spence, we're home" He said softly, pressing a small kiss to Spencer's forehead. The younger man stirred awake much quicker this time, apparently admitting defeat and helping Derek with the bags. Derek put a hand on the small of Spencer's back, guiding him to the front door in case he was too tired to see properly.

Derek opened the door and flicked the lights on, guiding Spencer towards the couch just before Clooney came running from the bedroom. The dog was excited, having not seen his masters for almost three days, but one pointed finger was all it took for him to calm down and climb onto his bed. 

Once Spencer was situated comfortably on the couch, Derek walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You want anything baby?" 

"Could I have a glass of warm milk?" Spencer called out from the living room, apparently having woken up more since they arrived home. Derek smiled at the fact Spencer still asked if he could do things, despite it being his home too. 

"Of course baby" Derek chuckled, reaching for a glass. Once the milk was in the microwave, he walked back to the fridge to get himself some water. He was hungry, but he didn't particularly feel like eating anything at that hour, and Spencer probably wouldn't either.

Once the microwave went off, Derek retrieved the glass of milk and walked back to the living room where he was greeted with Spencer sitting on the couch with Clooney at his feet, obviously trying to keep his eyes open. The older man smiled fondly and sat down beside his boyfriend, silently handing him the glass. Spencer took it with a grateful smile, downing more than half the glass at once before handing the glass back. Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw the milk on the top of Spencer's lip, reaching out to clear it with his thumb.

"I guess we should go to bed" Spencer sighed, like he didn't actually want to sleep. Derek knew he did, but he also knew despite being exhausted, his boyfriend would spend hours lying awake, staring up at the ceiling until his body finally shut down.

"Wait a minute" Derek said, grabbing Spencer's hand before he could walk away. He painfully ignored the adorable confused look on his face and gently tugged him back onto the couch, moving so they were facing each other.

Spencer knew what Derek wanted to talk about, but he really wished they could put it off for a while. He was exhausted and didn't feel like laying his heart on his sleeve, but one look at his partners face had him crumbling. He looked up at his boyfriend with glossy eyes, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check but it seemed to be failing.

"Baby, what is it?" Derek frowned, looking up at him with big sad eyes and god didn't that just make things worse.

"Lately I've been having these dreams" Spencer managed to get out, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "About me having what my Mom has. I know it's stupid but the dreams are so vivid, me forgetting who everyone is, who _you_ are"

Derek's face softened even more at that. "Oh baby"

"And in these dreams, everyone ends up leaving me. I know none of you would leave me if I was diagnosed, but everything just seems so real that I can't even think about closing my eyes anymore"

Derek sighed and moved to crouch between Spencer's knees, reaching to swipe the tears with his thumb. "I can promise you that I will never willingly leave you. You're it for me Spencer, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that means spending it with someone who doesn't always remember who I am, I'm willing to do that. You mean everything to me, nothing in this world could make me leave you."

The pure sincerity and love in his boyfriends eyes had Spencer crying more than he would have liked, but it felt good to finally get his fears out in the open. Both he and Derek knew there was a good chance he will eventually have Schizophrenia, but it seemed like they were both willing to do whatever it took to make the relationship work, and that's all that matters.

"Come on, lets go to bed" Derek smiled, leaning forward to kiss Spencer slowly, trying to show him just how much he really loved him. When they pulled apart, he stood up and took Spencer's hand, leading him to the bedroom. They were both aware of Clooney's presence behind them, but they were both too tired to care.

When Spencer sat down on the bed, Derek quickly changed out of his jeans into his boxer shorts and threw a hoodie on before going to his boyfriend. He carefully slid Spencer's slacks off and replaced them with his own sweatpants, making sure to do up the ties tight enough so they would stay on his thin hips.

Spencer looked more adorable in that moment than he has ever before, getting swallowed in Derek's clothes, his curls covering his face as almost a curtain and said face was blotchy and the tips of his nose was red.

They both silently crawled under the covers, Spencer immediately curling up to Derek's side. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend like he had done so many times before, pressing a kiss to his forehead and tangling a hand in his curls. Just when Spencer's breathing started to slow down, Derek smiled.

"I love you, pretty boy"

"Love you too"


End file.
